Arcano Nove POV Jesse
by Julia Ellert
Summary: Eu tinha decidido manter uma postura diferente em relação a ela. ... Isso deveria funcionar, não é? Mas não estava, pelo menos não do jeito que eu queria. ... E eu sabia que não era forte o suficiente para resistir a certas... tentações.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Eu tinha decidido manter uma postura diferente em relação a ela. Eu a trataria como havia tratado minhas irmãs. Um pouco de preocupação, sarcasmo, indiferença e provocação. Certo. Isso deveria funcionar, não é? Mas não estava, pelo menos não do jeito que eu queria. Pelo menos eu estava tentando. Ela não precisava de um cara que, além de estar morto e morar em seu quarto, estava, vamos encarar os fatos, apaixonado por ela.

E por estar morto e morando em seu quarto que eu não podia estar apaixonado por ela. Eu havia cometido um deslize, certo? Apaixonara-me muito rápido. E isso não estava certo. Ela, obviamente, não me via do mesmo modo, o que era uma sorte, ironicamente falando. Irônica pelo óbvio e sorte, pois assim eu não precisaria me preocupar em dividir o quarto com ela. Afinal de contas, seria extremamente inadequado. E eu sabia que não era forte o suficiente para resistir a certas... tentações.

Sacudi minha cabeça, para expulsar esses pensamentos. Eu estava sentado no meu lugar de costume; no assento da janela do quarto. No assento rosa, no quarto... rosa. Chegava a ser apavorante a quantidade de rosa que cabia em um cômodo só. E era chocante o contraste que esse quarto feminino, delicado e rosa fazia com sua habitante. Não que Suzannah não fosse feminina. Não que ela não fosse delicada (o que não [i]parecia[/i] ser, pelo modo que se vestia e se comportava, mas era óbvio que ela o era). Não que rosa não combinasse com ela.

Era só que Suzannah era... diferente. Especial. Não podia caber em um local tão... padronizado? Não, não é essa a palavra. Estereotipado. Isso.

Por mais que eu lutasse contra meus próprios sentimentos, devo admitir que não estava tendo muito resultado. Raramente conseguia tirá-la da minha cabeça ou ir vê-la na escola. Não que ela tenha conhecimento desses fatos. Isso nunca.

Suspirei de frustração. Era o primeiro fim de semana desde o acidente com Heater, no colégio. O acidente que todos estavam julgando ser fruto de um terremoto. Porque ninguém, fora Suzannah, o padre e eu sabíamos a verdade. E ninguém sabia porque ninguém podia enxergá-la. Literalmente. Porque Heater era a causa do acidente, que não havia sido muito acidental, já que ela derrubara parte da escola de propósito, com o intuito de matar Suzannah. Trinquei os dentes de raiva da memória. E ninguém sabia disso porque ninguém podia ter visto Heater. Não podiam vê-la porque ela, como eu, estava morta.

Suspirei e olhei o quarto vazio. Suzannah havia saído para uma festa. [i]Festa[/i]. Onde haveria outros homens. Onde eles a convidariam para dançar. Homens com interesses. Interesses iguais aos meus. Ou piores, sem realmente gostar de Suzannah. Tremi com o pensamento. E esses homens estariam vivos. Ela poderia aceitar qualquer um deles, porque estavam vivos.

Ah, droga! Suspirei novamente.

- Perdedor. - murmurei para mim, em voz baixa. Não que alguém fosse ouvir de qualquer maneira, mas enfim...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Eu estava no quarto novamente. Suzannah já havia voltado da festa e dormia tranquilamente. Eu a observava inocentemente. Certo, talvez não tão inocente. Eu estava, de novo, observando de longe. Nem mesmo Suzannah poderia me ver.

Então, sem aviso nenhum, uma moça apareceu no quarto. Ela usava um casaco grande com capuz, calças pescando siri e um tênis de cano alto. E, essa moça, que emitia o mesmo brilho ao redor do corpo que eu, começou a gritar. Muito. E não eram nem três da manhã.

Suzannah acordou imediatamente e se sentou, parecendo desconfortável, como se estivesse tendo um sonho bom antes de ser acordada. "Ela podia estar sonhando com você" disse uma vozinha na minha cabeça. "Cala a boca" retruquei. Eu não podia me permitir pensar desse modo.

Depois da mulher gritar por um tempo, ela deve ter notado que Suzannah acordara e parou de gritar e enxugou os olhos.

- Desculpe - disse ela.

- É, bem, você conseguiu minha atenção. Agora, o que você quer? – Suzannah respondeu mau-humorada.

- Eu preciso de você. - Ela estava fungando. – Preciso que você diga uma coisa a uma pessoa.

- Certo. O quê?

- Diga a ele... - Ela enxugou o rosto com as mãos. – Diga que não foi culpa dele. Ele não me matou.

Suzannah levantou as sobrancelhas, surpresa.

- Dizer a ele que ele não matou você? – ela perguntou, como se não tivesse certeza do que havia ouvido.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça, parecendo triste. Eu tive pena dela. Qualquer que fosse o problema dela, não parecia que ela era uma pessoa má ou algo assim. Tinha mais ou menos a mesma idade que minha mãe tinha quando eu morri. Sorri com saudades de minha mãe.

- Você diz? - perguntou ela, ansiosa. - Promete?

- Claro. Eu digo. Mas para quem?

- Red, claro.

Red? Red nem ao menos era um nome, mas pelo visto, Suzannah devia conhecê-lo. Certo?

Ela sumiu depois de um ou dois segundos e Suzannah ainda olhava perplexa para o mesmo ponto onde ela havia estado. Depois se virou e bateu no travesseiro para afofá-lo. Quando ela se preparou para dormir, eu apareci, exatamente no mesmo ponto onde a mulher estivera.

- O que é? – ela perguntou de forma curta e grossa, como se quisesse me ver longe dali. O que provavelmente não estava muito longe da verdade.

- Você nem perguntou o nome dela. – eu disse, enquanto balançava a cabeça.

Ela se levantou, apoiando-se nos cotovelos. Ela olhou para mim como se quisesse me dar um tiro por eu não deixá-la dormir. Isto é, se eu não estivesse morto. Ou talvez ela só estivesse brava porque não guardei seus CDs na ordem certa ontem... Não sei.

- Como se ela tivesse me dado a chance – ela falou.

- Você poderia ter perguntado. – Eu cruzei os braços diante do peito. - Mas não se incomodou.

- Com licença – ela sentou-se. - Este é o meu quarto. Vou tratar os visitantes especiais que entrarem nele como eu quiser, muito obrigada.

- Suzannah.

Suzannah encarou minha camisa novamente. Eu não entendia o sentido daquilo, parecia que ela nunca queria olhar-me nos olhos. Bem, eu nunca disse que ela não era estranha.

- Se você vai fazer isso, Suzannah – eu continuei dizendo. - não faça pela metade.

Como eu disse, eu precisava provoca-la e fazer troça dela para não cometer mais deslizes. Eu havia me aproximado demais, no começo da semana e agora meu corpo implorava para eu me aproximar mais. Foi um erro. Um erro enorme.

- Olha, Jesse. – Ela disse com a voz dura. - Eu venho fazendo isso há muito tempo sem ajuda sua, certo?

Eu queria ser capaz de ajudar aquela mulher. Suzannah era capaz disse e fazia pouco caso. Esse era um dos raros momentos em que eu me irritava com ela. Continuei a minha bronca.

- Ela estava obviamente muito carente e você...

- E você? – ela perguntou irritada. Certo, provavelmente ela ainda estava brava com o negócio dos CDs. - Vocês dois vivem no mesmo plano astral, se é que não estou enganada. Por que você não pegou a patente e o número de registro dela?

- Patente e o quê?

Ela olhou irritada para mim.

- O nome dela - traduzi. - Por que você não pegou o nome dela?

Eu balancei a cabeça.

- Não funciona assim.

Porque não funciona. Quer dizer, eu ter me encontrado com Heater "do outro lado" havia sido mera coincidência. Não era comum encontrar outros fantasmas com frequência. Afora isso, tenho certeza de que, se a encontrasse, ela não iria querer falar comigo sobre qualquer que fosse seu problema.

- Olha – ela falou -, eu pretendo ajudar aquela mulher. Só que não agora, certo? Agora eu preciso dormir um pouco. Estou totalmente esfrangalhada.

- Esfrangalhada? - repeti.

Tenho plena consiência que ela não me entende quando falo em espanhol ou sobre o mundo dos mortos, mas eu realmente não a entendia quando ela falava assim ou quando falava muito rápido. Comunicação entre nós dois = exelente.

- É. Esfrangalhada.

Ao ver a dúvida em meu olhar, ela traduziu:

- Arrasada. Morta. Em farrapos. Exausta.

- Ah. – E eu simplesmente continuei a olha-la, como o perfeito idiota que sou. Não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Isso era ridículo. Ela provavelmente pensa que eu tenho algum disturbio.

- Então boa noite, Suzannah – eu disse, ainda encarando os olhos muito verdes dela. Ela tinha esse tipo de olhos. Muito verdes, muito vívidos, muito brilhantes, muito reveladores.

Não que eles revelassem seus pensamentos; isso não. Revelavam suas emoções. Eu percebera que o tom de verde mudava se ela estva irritada ou feliz. Os olhos dela nesses últimos minutos estava caindo para o verde claro, de irritação e sono.

- Boa noite. – Suzannah respondeu-me com a voz um pouco esganiçada.

Ela me olhou com uma expressão estranha e rolou, puxando as cobertas sobre o rosto.

Aproveitei esse momento para ir embora.


	3. Chapter 3

Mais um dia havia se passado. Era hora do jantar na casa dos Ackerman. E eu... bem, eu estava no quarto, com fones ligados no aparelho de som de Suzannah, ouvindo música. Essa foi uma das invenções que eu mais gostei.

Derrepente, no andar de baixo, eu senti uma presença. Era a mesma presença que eu já sentira antes, rondando a casa. Não era a mulher que viera na outra noite. Era alguém que morrera há um pouco mais de tempo. Acredite, dá para saber mais ou menos há quanto tempo a pessoa está nessa "vida" de fantasma.

Aquela presença não estava fazendo mal nenhum, então eu a ignorei novamente. Eu cruzei os pés sobre a colcha da cama, preguiçosamente, e me reclinei na cabeceira. Passados alguns minutos, o CD acabou e eu me ergui da cama para trocá-lo.

Abaixei-me próximo ao aparelho e comecei a procurar por um CD que ainda não tinha ouvido. Foi então que a presença que senti antes se materializou ao meu lado. Virei-me rapidamente para ver que era. Era um homem, com pouco mais de trinta anos, vestindo camiseta e uma calça moletom. Ergui meu olhar para o rosto dele.

- Pois não?

Não iria matar ser educado, certo? Ok, esquece o comentário... Mas o homem parecia furioso comigo. Realmente furioso. E eu nem ao menos conseguia imaginar o por quê.

- Não me venha com essas. – ele disse rispidamente. – Você seria o Jesse, certo?

- Sim, senhor. – respondi cautelosamente enquanto me levantava. – E o senhor seria...?

- Peter Simon. Pai da Suzannah.

Droga!

Eu estava muito ferrado, a julgar pela expressão com que ele me fuzilava.

- Prazer, em conhecê-lo Sr. Simon. – Eu estendi a mão para cumprimentá-lo, mas ao ver que ele não iria se mexer, desisti e abaixei a mão.

Seguiu-se um silêncio constrangedor. Bem, constrangedor para mim. O Sr. Simon apenas me encarava em uma fúria silenciosa. Ele decidiu, por fim, quebrar o silêncio:

- Você realmente achou que eu não descobriria? Não descobriria que havia um homem morando no mesmo quarto de minha filha?

- Olha, eu...

- Não me venha com essas! – ele me interrompeu.- Por que você está ficando aqui, mesmo consciente do fato de haver um moça de 16 anos dormindo nesse quarto? Você acha isso louvável?

- Ahm... eu...

- Ou você achou que eu não iria me incomodar? Que estaria tudo bem para mim?

- De maneira alguma, senhor. – consegui manter a voz mais firme do que eu me sentia e fiquei satisfeito com isso. – Acredite em mim, eu tentei ir embora.

- E por que ainda não foi? – Ele me olhava com despreso.

Respirei profundamente e continuei:

- Primeiro, porque acho que não posso. Eu não consigo ir embora, acredite, nesses 150 anos eu tentei. Depois, creio que apenas quero o mesmo que o senhor, em relação à Suzannah. - talvez um pouco mais, completei mentalmente. –Jamais agiria de forma grosseira ou a tratarei de forma... incorreta. Não a tratarei de forma diferente do que uma dama como ela merece ser tratada. E não ousaria me aproximar dessa forma. Quero que ela fique protegida, segura. Ela parece ter a tendência de se meter em apuros.

Ele parou de me olhar com raiva e passou a olhar com... compreensão, talvez?

- Ela tem, não é? – ele perguntou sorrindo. Ele suspirou, fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. Depois olhou novamente para mim. – Você realmente gosta dela, não é?

Senti meu rosto queimando. Não que eu pudesse ruborizar (graças a Deus por isso), mas meu rosto estava pinicando.

- Sim, senhor. – admiti, com certa dificuldade.

- E você sabe que isso pode vir a ser um problema, certo?

- Sim, senhor. – abaixei a cabeça e me ocupei em olhar para o tapete sob meus pés.

- Você realmente acha que poderá resistir a qualquer tentação?

Abri a boca para responder, mas ele me interrompeu.

- Seja honesto, Jesse.

Engoli em seco antes de continuar falando.

- Creio que sim, senhor. Do mesmo modo que creio que ela não me vê dessa forma.

Então, em um sussuro quase inaldível, ele murmurou:

- Deus te ouça.

Depois, mais aldivelmente, completou:

- Você conseguirá ficar longe dela?

Trinquei os dentes e não consegui responder. Lutei para manter a expressão firme.

Ele compreendeu meu silêncio.

- Foi o que eu pensei. – ele soltou um suspiro e voltou a me olhar nos olhos. - Você me parece um cara legal, Jesse. – ele riu e ergueu as mãos, do mesmo modo que Suzannah fazia, às vezes. – Está certo. Vou deixá-los em paz. Porém – e ele me olhou com dureza. – se eu souber de alguma coisa, fique certo que você saberá. Fui claro?

- Sim, senhor. – assenti com a cabeça.

Passou-se um segundo antes de ouvirmos um barulho na escada. Era Suzannah subindo. Olhamos um para o outro e nos desmaterializamos no mesmo instante em que ela abria a porta.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Voltei pouco tempo depois, quando ela já estava dormindo. Ele tinha razão, eu sabia. Não conseguia me manter longe. Eu a observei por um bom tempo, pensando no por que de a Suzannah ter contado ao pai dela sobre mim. Ela se sentia incomodada com a minha presença? Suspirei, passando a mão pelo cabelo. Estava tudo silencioso, até que a mesma mulher que havia gritado na noite anterior reaparecera. Gritando.

Suzannah sentou-se rapidamente e ficou encarando a mulher que gitava intensamente. Ela parecia impaciente. Tanto Suzannah quanto a mulher.

- Por quê? – a mulher perguntou, quando parou de gritar. – Por que você não disse a ele?

- Olha – eu conseguia ver o esforço que ela fazia para se manter calma e tranquilizadora. - Eu tentei, certo? O cara não é a pessoa mais fácil de achar. Vou contatá-lo amanhã, prometo.

A mulher já havia se ajoelhado no chão e estava suplicante. Era realmente uma cena triste. Eu queira poder consolá-la.

- Ele se culpa. Ele se culpa pela minha morte. Mas não foi culpa dele. Você tem de dizer. Por favor.

- Olha, dona. – então, parecendo lembrar-se de alguma coisa, ela completou: - Ei. Por sinal, qual é o seu nome?

Milagres existem! Suzannah ouviu o que eu disse a ela!

A mulher apens continuava dizendo:

- Por favor. Você tem de contar a ele.

- Eu disse que vou contar. Me dê uma chance, certo? Essas coisas são meio delicadas, a senhora sabe. Eu não posso ir simplesmente abrindo a boca e falando. A senhora quer isso? – Suzannah parecia próxima de perder a paciência.

- Ah, meu Deus, não. Não, por favor... – continuou a mulher, agora mordendo o punho fechado.

- Então certo. Esfrie um pouco. Agora diga...

Mas ela já tinha ido embora.

Uma fração de segundo depois eu apareci. Quer dizer, eu estava lá o tempo todo, mas não estava e... esquece. Eu comecei a aplaudir baixinho.

- Esse foi o seu melhor desempenho até hoje – eu disse, baixando as mãos. -Você parecia envolvida, ainda que enojada.

Ela me olhou furiosa.

- Você não tem umas correntes para chacoalhar por aí? – ela perguntou mal-humorada.

Eu fui até a cama dela e me sentei. Eu precisava perguntar o por que da "visitinha amigável" do pai dela. Precisava saber se a incomodava tanto. E, ao mesmo tempo, não tinha certeza se queria ouvir a resposta.

- E você não tem algo que queira me contar? – eu perguntei.

Ela balançou a cabeça, sonolenta.

- Não. São duas da manhã, Jesse. A única coisa que eu tenho na cabeça agora é dormir. Você se lembra do que é dormir, não é?

Eu ignorei o comentário.

- Eu também recebi uma visita há pouco tempo. – continuei falando. - Acho que você conhece. Um certo Sr. Peter Simon.

- Ah. – e entao, ela se jogou deitada de novo e puxou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça. - Não quero saber disso.

Eu não queria saber, mas eu precisava. Como se eu precisasse de um motivo para me sentir mais infeliz. Vou te contar, sou doente. Um perfeito masoquista. Continuei encarando o espaço na minha frente enquanto jogava o travesseiro dela no chão, apenas de pensar nele.

- O que é? – ela perguntou irritada, com a voz esganiçada.

- Quero saber por que você disse ao seu pai que há um homem morando no seu quarto.

Eu estava furioso. Não com Suzannah. Isso de forma alguma. Comigo mesmo. Por não poder ser o suficiente para Suzannah. Por não poder ser nada para ela. E, para completar, eu sabia que ela diria isso. Que não me queria por perto e havia pedido para seu pai me expulsar.

- Ahn – ela respondeu. - Na verdade, Jesse, há um cara morando no meu quarto, lembra?

- É, mas... – meus pensamentos estavam embaralhados e minha fala não estava muito coerente. Ela me odiava [i]tanto[/i] assim? - Mas eu não estou realmente morando aqui.

- Bem. Só porque, tecnicamente, Jesse, você está morto.

- Eu sei disso. – Ela tinha que me lembrar sobre isso sempre que podia. Provavelmente para cortar qualquer esperança que eu ainda tivesse. Eu passei a mão pelo cabelo, frustrado com minha própria relutancia em admitir isso. - O que eu não compreendo é por que você falou com ele sobre mim. Eu não sabia que incomodava tanto a você eu estar aqui.

Será que ela realmente não gostava nem um pouco de mim?

- Não – ela falou.

Por um insamo momento, eu pensei que ela estivesse se referindo aos meus pensamentos.

- Não o quê? – perguntei quando recobrei um pouco o juizo. Seus olhos ainda estavam verdes, ela não estava com raiva. Eles ficaram de um tom verde escuro, como se ela estivesse chateada pelo fato de eu pensar que ela se incomodava comigo. Lutei para manter a sanidade, ignorando as fantasias que minha mente produzia. Fantasias em que ela não...

- Não me incomoda você morar aqui. – Ela completou meus pensamentos, se encolhendo, como se ela não tivesse certeza do que havia dito. Mas ela disse! Ela disse que não se incomodava comigo! Quase quis me dar um tiro por me permitir pensar que ela [i]gostasse[/i] da minha presença. Ela podia não se incomodar, mas quem falou em gostar? - Bem, não que você more aqui, já que... quero dizer, não me incomoda que você fique aqui. Só que...

- Só que o quê? – é claro que não podia ser tudo um mar de rosas.

- Só que eu não consigo deixar de ficar pensando em por quê.

- Por que o quê?

- Por que você está aqui há tanto tempo.

Eu olhei para Suzannah. Do que é que ela está falando? Ok, eu não tenho uma idéia muito clara de o por que ainda estou aqui. Talvez tenha alguma coisa a ver com o modo que eu morri, não sei. Mas agora sei que não vou embora. Não quando aqui é onde eu pertenço. Realmente, não há nada no mundo que possa me convencer a abandonar Suzannah. Possivelmente nem se ela me quisesse longe, eu consiguiria partir.

- Claro – ela falou, cortando o silêncio. -, se você não quiser conversar sobre isso, tudo bem. Eu esperava que a gente pudesse ter, você sabe, um relacionamento aberto e honesto, mas se é pedir demais...

Aberto e Honesto? Ela devia estar de brincadeira.

- E quanto a você, Suzannah? – eu retruquei. - Você tem sido aberta e honesta comigo? Acho que não. Caso contrário, por que seu pai viria atrás de mim daquele jeito?

Ela pareceu ter levado um choque e sentou-se mais ereta.

- Meu pai foi atrás de você?

Ela ainda tinha dúvidas sobre isso?

- Nombre de Dios, Suzannah – eu respondi, irritado. – O que você esperava que ele fizesse? Que tipo de pai ele seria se não tentasse se livrar de mim?

- Ah, meu Deus – ela parecia sem graça. - Jesse, eu nunca disse uma palavra sobre você com ele. Juro. Foi ele quem puxou o assunto. Acho que ele anda me espionando, ou sei lá o quê. Então... o que você fez? Quando ele foi atrás de você?

Eu dei de ombros.

- O que eu poderia fazer? Tentei me explicar do melhor modo possível. Afinal de contas, minhas intenções são as melhores possíveis.

Droga! Será que eu não posso controlar minha maldita boca?

- Você tem intenções?

É claro que eu tenho intenções! Eu queria dizer de volta. Também queria andar até ela e abraça-la, dizer o que eu realmente sentia e pedir para ela ficar comigo para sempre, mas isso seria patético. Além do mais, não se pode ter tudo que quer. Minhas malditas intenções! Ah droga... E agora, ela tinha plena consciência de que eu tinha intenções.

Tentando distraí-la da idiotice que eu acabara de dizer, peguei o travesseiro do chão e joguei na cara dela. Bem, eu nunca disse que era romântico. Mas, talvez assim ela se esquecesse do que eu havia dito.

- Então o que meu pai disse? – ela perguntou, afastando o travesseiro. - Quero dizer, depois de você garantir que suas intenções eram as melhores possíveis?

- Ah – eu sentei-me na cama. – Depois de um tempo ele se acalmou. Eu gosto dele, Suzannah.

- Todo mundo gosta. – ela respondeu, fungando. - Ou gostava, quando ele era vivo.

- Ele se preocupa com você, você sabe.

- Ele tem coisas muito maiores com que se preocupar – ela disse, numa voz pequenininha.

Eu pisquei, curioso.

- Como o quê?

- Ah, não sei. Que tal o motivo para ele estar aqui em vez de no lugar aonde as pessoas devem ir depois de mortas? Essa pode ser uma sugestão, não acha?

Eu falei em voz baixa, querendo que ela não ouvisse, mas ao mesmo tempo, implorando a Deus para que ela ouvisse:

- Como você tem certeza de que não é aqui que ele deve estar, Suzannah? Ou eu, por sinal?

Ela me encarou. Droga! Eu não consigo ficar de boca fechada! Nunca!

- Porque a coisa não funciona assim, Jesse. – ela falou como se não eu tivesse dito nada estranho. - Talvez eu não saiba muito sobre esse negócio de mediação, mas disso eu sei. Esta é a terra dos vivos. Você, meu pai e aquela dona que esteve aqui há um minuto não pertencem a este lugar. O motivo para estarem presos aqui é porque há alguma coisa errada.

- Ah. Sei. – achei que o melhor agora era apenas concordar com ela.

- Você não pode dizer que está feliz aqui – ela falou. – Você não pode dizer que gosta de estar preso neste quarto por cento e cinqüenta anos.

Antes que eu pudesse me conter, as palavras saltaram de minha boca e eu estava sorrindo idiotamente.

-Não foi muito ruim. As coisas melhoraram recentemente.

E muito.

Quando disse isso, seus olhos ficaram derrepente muito verdes. Como se ela estivesse... feliz. E confusa. Mas feliz. Acho melhor eu parar de imaginar coisas. Isso não vai me fazer bem.

- Bem, sinto muito o meu pai ter ido atrás de você. Juro que eu não contei a ele.

Ela parecia se sentir tão culpada que me doía vê-la assim. Eu faria qualquer coisa para ela ficar mais feliz.

- Tudo bem, Suzannah – eu disse baixinho. - Eu gosto do seu pai. E ele só faz isso porque se preocupa com você.

- Você acha? – ela puxou a colcha. - Eu tenho minhas dúvidas. Acho que ele faz isso porque sabe que me chateia.

No instante em que ela puxou a colcha, eu vi algo que não havia reparado antes. Nos dedos, e em grande parte das mãos, ela parecia estar com uma séria reação alérgica. Involuntáriamente, eu estendi a mão e segurei a mão pequena e macia de Suzannah.

Eu provavelmente não deveria ter feito isso. Não iria me ajudar muito a mantê-la fora da cabeça depois da corrente elétrica que passou de seus dedos por toda extensão de meu braço. Não que fosse desconfortável. Isso nunca. Sua mão era macia e suave, pálida em comparação à minha. Delicada, como uma peça de porcelana. Mas ao mesmo tempo, forte e decidida. E, no momento, com algum tipo de alergia.

- O que há de errado com os seus dedos? – perguntei. Ela olhou para mim e para as mãos como se desejasse que eu não tivesse perguntado isso.

- Sumagre venenoso – ela falou com voz amarga. - Você tem sorte de estar morto e não poder encostar nisto. Queima. Ninguém me falou disso, você sabe. Sobre o sumagre venenoso. Sobre palmeiras, claro, todo mundo disse que havia palmeiras, mas...

- Você deveria tentar pôr um ungüento de folhas de grindélia – eu interrompi o discurso que ela estava fazendo.

- Ah, certo – ela falou sarcasticamente.

Eu franzi a testa e me apressei para explicar.

- É uma planta com flores amarelas pequenas. Cresce no campo, Tem propriedades curativas, você sabe. Há algumas naquele morro atrás da casa.

- Ah. Quer dizer aquele morro onde ficam todos os pés de sumagre venenoso? – ela parecia achar a idéia de procurar pelas folhas de grindélia repulsiva.

- Dizem que pólvora também funciona. – completei.

- Ah. Sabe, Jesse, - eu ainda não havia me acostumado ao modo que meu corpo reagia quando ela dizia meu nome. A voz suave, meus ouvidos captando o menor som que ela produzia. Meu rosto relaxava e eu lutava contra a vontade de abraçá-la. - talvez você fique surpreso em saber que a medicina avançou além dos ungüentos de plantas e pólvora no último século e meio.

- Ótimo – eu disse, soltando suas mãos, antes que meu corpo não me obedecesse mais. - Foi só uma sugestão.

- Bem. Obrigada. Mas vou colocar a fé na hidrocortisona.

E a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer era olhar para ela. Patético, Jesse.

- Suzannah – eu disse finalmente, quebrando o silêncio.

- O quê?

- Vá com cuidado com essa mulher. A mulher que esteve aqui.

Eu sabia que Suzannah andara procurando por Thaddeus "Red" Beaumont porque o associara a mulher-que-vivia-gritando-no-nosso-(opa, nosso, não.)– quarto-da-Suzannah. E eu sabia da fama de Beaumont entre os... bem, fantasmas.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Certo.

- Estou falando sério. Ela não é... ela não é quem você acha.

- Eu sei quem ela é.

Fiquei surpreso. Ela realmente sabia no que estava se metendo?

- Você sabe? Ela contou?

- Bem, não exatamente. Mas você não precisa se preocupar. Eu estou com as coisas sob controle.

- Não. – Eu levantei-me da cama. - Não está, Suzannah. Você deve ter cuidado. Desta vez deve ouvir o seu pai.

Por favor, por favor, por favor, Suzannah. Ouça o que eu estou dizendo!

- Ah, certo – a voz dela soava incrivelmente sarcástica e seus olhos clarearam. Ela estava irritada. E, dessa vez, era comigo. - Obrigada. Você acha que poderia ser mais assustador com isso? Tipo será que você podia babar sangue ou alguma coisa assim?

Eu me enchi de irritação e fui embora, antes que eu pudesse descontar em Suzannah.


End file.
